


Joonmyun

by thesammtimes



Series: Wrecked [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 17:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14218428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesammtimes/pseuds/thesammtimes
Summary: The aftermath of some pretty incredible sex.





	Joonmyun

Joonmyeon stood in front of the dresser, the mirror resting on top gave him a good view of the entire bedroom behind him. He was focused on his tie, getting the knot to look straight and even for the event he had that evening. He promised his manager he’d dress before showing up and he had been careful not to get his makeup messed up. He was quite proud of that, actually. He smirked to his reflection, giving himself a once over before his eyes slid over to the bed.

 

From his place in front of the dresser he could see your legs, perfectly contrasted against the dark blankets beneath them. You were on your stomach, your body curved and dipped in ways that made him want to blow off work and get right back into bed with you. When he got to your face he noticed you watching him, your chin propped up on top of your arms.

“What?” He asked you as he adjusted his tie a bit more before turning around.

You smiled slyly, “I like watching you get dressed, it’s sexy.”

He chuckled lowly as he walked over to the bed, “That’s funny, I feel the exact opposite about you. Watching you undress is my favorite thing.”

You rolled over and sat up as he got close enough for you to reach out for him. You tugged down on his tie, pulling him into a heated kiss. “Come back to me tonight and I’ll let you watch all over again.

Fuck, he was going to get hard again and he really couldn’t afford to be late, his manager would kill him. With reluctance, he pulled away from you, his eyes taking in all of you as he straightened up. “It’ll be late,” he told you, his voice hoarse with want.

You laid back in the bed, “You know I don’t care when you wake me up.”

He hummed and turned around to find his shoes. “I’ll text you when I’m on my way. You should nap, I had to be quick this afternoon, I plan on taking my time with you tonight.”

“Is that a threat?”

He grabbed his shoes and headed towards the door, tossing you a firm look before he left, “That’s a promise, baby.”


End file.
